


how the story goes [PODFIC]

by read by Khashana (Khashana), Rianne



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/read%20by%20Khashana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rianne/pseuds/Rianne
Summary: Kent loves fanfiction. Jeff really, really doesn't, especially when it hits a little too close to home.





	how the story goes [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [how the story goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282234) by [Rianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rianne/pseuds/Rianne). 



Listen [on my site](https://khashanakalashtar.wordpress.com/portfolio/how-the-story-goes/)


End file.
